


Truth or Dare

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has had a crush on his best friend Castiel since forever. He finally mans up about it, and sneakily asks Cas to the Fall Dance through a special game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Hey Cas?  _Truth or dare_?” Dean called over his shoulder with a grin, a hint of mischief in his lively green eyes.

They were walking home after school together; one of the many perks of living in the same street as your best friend. Dean was walking a step ahead of Castiel, playfully kicking a pile of red and orange leaves, making them fly in all different directions.

Castiel laughed mockingly, shaking his head. “That game is pointless and immature, Dean. Not to mention that this is hardly a time and place for it.”

“Ah, come on! Don’t be like that.” Dean protested with a pleading look, now walking backwards so that he could remain his eye contact with Castiel. “Humor me, man.”

As always, Castiel had a hard time denying Dean anything. It was so unfair; whenever his gorgeous friend gave him that sad pout, Castiel never stood a chance.

“Truth or dare, Cas?” Dean repeated, now batting his eyelashes at Castiel.

Dean had stopped walking, and Cas had automatically come to a stop as well. They were in the middle of the sidewalk, the autumn sun pleasant and warm on their faces.

“Alright, fine!” Castiel muttered, scowling at Dean, even though he was mostly mad at  _himself_  for being such a pushover. “Truth it is.”

The growing smirk on Dean’s face was definitely worrisome.

“Okay… Why did you say no to Meg the other day when she asked you to be her date to the Fall Dance? I thought you liked her?” Dean asked, no hesitation; obviously he’d been counting on Castiel to pick ‘truth’.

Castiel cleared his throat, his palms turning sweaty. He knew what the truth was… Meg was nice enough, but Cas had found that he didn’t  _like_ -like her. He was absolutely sure of that, because he had something to compare it with, in the form of someone whom he  _did_  actually like. Which is why Castiel had told her ‘no’, because it simply didn’t feel right. The reason he couldn’t tell Dean the whole truth though, was the fact that this special someone happened to be Dean Winchester himself.

“I didn’t want to- I mean… She’s nice, but I don’t have those kind of feelings for her, and I thought it would be unfair to lead her on.” Castiel offered Dean a carefully composed half-truth.

Dean nodded cautiously, even though he looked mildly suspicious. “Alright… Your turn then. I pick truth.”

It took Castiel by surprise, and he tried to think of something good to ask. They started walking again, Dean giving Castiel some time to come up with something. After a long moment, Castiel chose a question to which he wasn’t even sure he wanted the answer.

“Why haven’t  _you_  asked anyone to the Fall Dance yet? From what I’ve heard, at least three different girls are desperately waiting for you to ask them.”

Castiel didn’t have to wait long for his answer.

“Because I already have my eye on someone, I’m just waiting for the right moment to ask. It’s coming closer though.” Dean said confidently, shooting Castiel a mysterious smile.

Castiel’s stomach turned in unpleasant ways, but he shrugged it off. The idea of Dean having special feelings for someone was not something Cas liked to dwell on.

“Truth or dare?” Dean asked again.

Castiel sighed, already tired of the game. “I think this was enough for one day, Dean.”

Dean paused, taking the sleeve of Cas’ sweater to force him to stop walking. “One more time, please?  _For me?”_

Again, Castiel silently cursed those green eyes and that way-too-handsome freckled face. “Dare.” He said exasperatedly.

“Awesome!” Dean responded instantly, clearly approving of Castiel’s choice.

“Alright… What’s the dare?” Castiel pushed, wanting to get it over with.

For the first time since they’d started the game, Dean looked considerably less smug. In fact, Castiel noticed how his best friend was scratching the back of his neck, something he only ever did when he was  _nervous_.

“Cas…” Dean began, his eyes briefly flickering down at Cas’ lips. “I’m asking you to be my date for the Fall Dance, and I… I  _dare_ you to say yes.”

Castiel dumbly stared at Dean, who was regarding him with a very hopeful look. This couldn’t be… Dean liked him  _too_. Dean wanted Castiel to be his date. The frequent tension between them that Castiel had thought he’d only been imagining because of his crush on Dean, wasn’t as one-sided as he had assumed.

Once the shock wore off, Castiel eagerly exclaimed “Yes!”, at which Dean looked sincerely relieved.

For a moment they shyly stared at each other, both of them trying to imagine how things were going to change from here, but Castiel was already certain that it were going to be  _positive_  changes.

Of course, Dean with his big mouth was the first one to end the moment.

“Hey Cas?”

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel replied, amused.

“I dare you to  _kiss me_.” Dean said, one of his hands finding Castiel’s hand and intertwining their fingers, his gaze intense.

“Technically speaking, it isn’t your turn.” Castiel teased.

When Dean was about to object, Castiel quickly shut him up by going in for the kiss that Dean had requested.

Kissing Dean was the most amazing thing Castiel had ever done in his sixteen years of being alive, and so, he generously forgave his best friend for not waiting until it was his turn to play. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
